A conventional log skidder is adapted to skid felled logs to a decking area for subsequent transport to a sawmill or the like. During such a logging operation, the cable of a towing winch is normally attached to a log to draw the log into a raised position, closely adjacent to the log skidder. Although such a procedure is normally desirable, a substantially large tipping moment arm is imposed on the log skidder when the log is skidded up a steep grade, for example. Such tipping moment arm is occasioned by the disposition of a cable-guiding fair-lead guide roller, substantially high on the log skidder. A tipping-over of the log skidder would not only cause damage thereto, but would also subject the operator to bodily harm.